A lot of CCTVs for crime prevention have been installed to solve the anxiety of citizens from the rapidly increasing crime and to prevent the crime. The CCTV not only plays a crucial role in crime prevention and criminal arrest and evidence securing, but also may be used in various marketing activities.
Since most CCTVs are based upon the principle of real-time recording, a recorded version of the previous day is stored and managed as a 24-hour image. However, since it is very difficult to check a whole image taken for 24 hours, a situation of the previous day is confirmed by a summarization version of a recorded image.
Accordingly, a variety of image summarization methods are presented and may be largely classified into three methods. As a first method, there is a method for reducing an image length by just skipping an entire image by N frame units. As a second method, there is a method for extracting only images in which an event occurs and as a last method, there is a summarization method for extracting and showing an object.
In the case of summarizing an image using the methods in the related art, since the image is a simple summarized video in which a range (e.g., an image speed, the number of displayed objects, etc.) which a user who confirms the image may examine is not considered, there is a problem in that the user should repeatedly watch the image while moving the image back and forth. In addition, in order to obtain results such as an event (e.g., an access event, object analysis/count, etc.), object information, and search, etc., information should be obtained by accessing an original image, and as a result, there is a drawback that the original image having a large capacity should be particularly stored and kept.